Devil May Cry: Of Swords and Honor
by DemorNine
Summary: A DMC-Ninja Scroll crossover. Dante returns to the island where he entombed Mundus, only to find it teeming with devils. Something is going on. A mysterious samurai name Jubei offers his assistance. Read and review!
1. Avant

My second fan-fic! I don't own Devil May Cry or Ninja Scroll.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The high kick missed! It was a bit of a shock, but one easily recoverable from. The demon raked its claw through the air where Dante's head was less than a second before. He had shifted momentum and went into a roll underneath the swing. Just as Dante was regaining his bearings, the demon's tail coiled and whipped itself in his direction. It has no blind spot!, he thought angrily as he launched himself into the air.  
  
Noticing that it's prey was no longer in range, the demon turned around and began to gather energy in its mouth. At the same time, Dante drew Ebony and Ivory from their holsters on his legs. A shower of molten lead mixed with a small bit of devilish energy hit the beast, causing it to pause a bit. But, of course, bullets don't do much to any demon, especially one this powerful.  
  
The thing had a huge boiling manifestation of red energy in its mouth now. It shot the massive ball where Dante would land in a few seconds. Dante drew Alastor and swung it in a mighty underhand blow. The blow of the devil sword negated and modified the demonic energies in the ball and sent it flying towards its maker, trailing blood-like red streams. Panic filled its eyes at the looming prospect of destruction, and though it heartily tried, it could not escape its own seed of death. A circular hole was torn through the lizard flesh the demon had stolen and mutated, and the nature of the attack rent the very soul of the demon itself. Both parts perished as one, its last breath used for a primal scream of agony and despair.  
  
Dante sheathed Alastor in one quick motion. This place is crawling with monsters. What are they all doing here? I came back here to do a routine check, only to be attacked by a group of demons.  
  
Dante had come back to the fated Mallet Island on which he had slain his twin brother, Virgul, and entombed the great Mundus for the next 1000 years. Though it had been destroyed in Mundus' sealing, the island rebuilt itself in less than a day using powerful devil magic. The island itself had an evil core, one which both regulated the island and stood as a portal between this world and the underworld.  
  
He regularly came back to check on the island and made certain that the portal was not in use. He could only imagine the disaster that would be wrought upon the world if a band of demons freed Mundus, or if they used the isle's potent dark energy for their own use. No dark creatures had come here for the past three years. The portal must have opened again. I guess the responsibility of saving mankind once again falls into my lap.  
  
But reconnaissance comes first. Dante strode towards the door at the other side of the 17th century courtyard. Stone columns rose along the sides that looked out upon the ocean, holding the ramparts of this dark castle. He stopped immediately, however, when he saw the man sitting at the top of the rampart walkway.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Dante called. The man looked up at Dante and jumped from the wall. He leapt gracefully, his traditional samurai garb catching and fluttering in the wind. His landing was smooth, and as he stood, the hilt of his katana caught the dusk's fading sunlight. He wore one of those circular hats the Japanese were known for, a notch was cut into the front.  
  
"I am Jubei," he responded calmly.  
  
"Sure," Dante said. "But what are you doing on this god-forsaken island? You might want to leave while you can. This place is full of devils."  
  
The samurai chuckled. "I have dealt with devils before, my friend. The Eight Devils of Kimon, in fact. And to answer your question, I come because there is an evil aura about this place, and possibly the answers I seek."  
  
Dante frowned. "I've been caretaker of this island for three years now. I doubt you'll find any answers here. In fact, you should probably leave now, or I might be forced to kill you."  
  
"Nay, I will not leave. If that means I must fight you, then so be it. I would suggest, however, that we work together. It seems that you have a large problem on your hands."  
  
Dante considered this for a moment. Maybe this guy is genuine. I'll have to keep my eye on him. "You said you've killed devils before. Are you a demon hunter? And what's with the samurai get-up?"  
  
"I have killed demons before. However, I do not make a living of it like you. But I am not so inexperienced that I do not realize you are half- demon yourself. It's curious... you do not emanate evil like your brethren. That is why I made my offer."  
  
Dante looked more closely at this samurai. He was an interesting character, and if looks could be trusted, he would be a great help in the inevitable conflict to come. "Okay, Jubei. I'll let you tag along for now. And I'm keeping my eye on you..."  
  
Jubei nodded, and headed for the castle. Dante shook his head, sighed, and followed him. 


	2. Exhibition

Dante: What a crappy author. He doesn't even know how to spell my brother's name right, the idiot. I mean, I had to fight Vergil three times practically consecutively, done over I don't know how many times because he couldn't hit the jump button correctly, and he doesn't even remember his name!  
  
Jubei: I think I overestimated your ability a bit... perhaps I shouldn't be fighting with a whiner like you.  
  
Dante: Why, I oughta...  
  
Me: He's right, Dante. At least I let you beat that demon without outside help earlier. I don't think your pride could suffer the kind of blow I could deal it... so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth and do as you're told.  
  
Dante: My agent will hear about this!  
  
Me: Oh... and Disclaimer- I don't own Devil May Cry or Ninja Scroll. Just so you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Jubei and Dante headed towards the archaic door leading into the castle. Dante took a closer look at this strange swordsman. He wore night black samurai garb, which did not cover his legs or arms. His sandaled feet made no sound in the stone courtyard. Jubei's left hand rested on the hilt of his katana, currently in its decorated sheath. Dante still had not gotten a good look at his face. It was obscured by the large notched sedge hat tied on his chin.  
  
"All right, so we've established that you are not a demon hunter," Dante said with a tone of slightly sour venom in his voice. "Are you going to answer some questions now, or am I going to be left in the dark?"  
  
Jubei stopped walking. "Oh, I suppose I could answer some of your questions."  
  
Dante stood so he was standing in front of Jubei. "Good. Well, first, you said you have killed demons before. All I see on you is that sword. Is it enchanted or something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Dante frowned. "Yeah, well, I could say a lot of things. What's with the samurai get-up, anyway? How old are you?"  
  
Jubei didn't take it as an insult. "What year is it?"  
  
Dante looked incredulously at the swordsman. What's with this? "It's 2017, buddy. Why?"  
  
Jubei grinned politely from beneath the sedge hat. I'm not gonna like this answer, thought Dante. "Well, by your reckoning, I'm approximately..." He paused to make some mental calculations, "417 years old, if this is indeed 2017."  
  
Dante gaped. Unholy mother, that means he was born in 1600. He's older than I am, and that's a feat for a human! Who is this warrior? Dante promptly shut his mouth and managed to utter, "Looking good for your age."  
  
Jubei's grin turned a little less polite and a little more raucous when he saw Dante's expression. "Just so you know, I have actually lived only 30 of those years," he explained.  
  
Dante had to fight to keep himself upright. First Methuselah, then a time traveler... next he's gonna tell me he's a woman! Dante shook his head to clear his head of these thoughts. He was insanely curious at how this man would be capable of travel methods that were not available even to him, the legendary son of Sparda. But there were more pressing matters which held larger implications for mankind.  
  
"All right, I'm not even going to try and figure that one out. You're like a living anachronism... Rest assured, I'm giving you a full interrogation later. But first, let's figure out why this place has a nasty demon infestation, shall we?"  
  
Jubei nodded earnestly, waving his hand to indicate that Dante should lead the way. They both turned and headed towards the foreboding castle. Its spires seemed to rend the skies, creating long, deep gashes in the gray clouds above. All of it was made from yellowed stone, and all of it pulsed with a faint yet powerful dark energy. Jubei and Dante pushed open the thick black doors, releasing a foul musty smell, and something far worse.  
  
Dante leapt back from the frame, whipping Alastor from his back. Blue jolts of lightning coursed up and down the silver bastard sword, looking every bit as formidable as it was. It was a few seconds before Jubei realized they were under attack from wraiths. In the time it took him to recognize the threat, an all-too-tangible scythe sailed towards his head. He attempted to duck under the blow, but was a little too late; his sedge hat fell in tatters.  
  
"Why is my hat always the first to go?" he mourned. He turned his withering gaze to the masked spirit in front of him. "I won't find a replacement easily, you know." The wraith replied with a scream as Jubei sliced through its face with Kagero. The mask dropped from the dissolving demon.  
  
Dante was engaging two wraiths, or Sins, as he liked to call them, himself. The first sin slashed at Dante, but it was aimed poorly and a simple parry changed the path of the blade. The Sin let its scythe continue gaining momentum and brought it into a diagonal swipe meant to disembowel the hunter. Dante sidestepped the blow, however, letting it catch the second Sin attempting to flank him under the mask. The scythe could not be slowed, and it continued to rise in its arc, dragging a wailing Sin with it. Dante held Alastor with his right hand and with his left drew Ivory. Four quick bullets tore through the airborne Sin's mask, shredding it. It disappeared instantly, leaving its scythe to fly behind the surviving wraith, impaling the ground.  
  
Dante turned, sword ready to dance with the third Sin, but it wasn't there. Where in hell did it go? His answer was found in the malicious laughter he heard behind him. Dante didn't have time to turn and block the blow; he couldn't dive out of the way either. Then he heard a shatter, and a few shards of porcelain mask flew over him. He turned around to see the Sin dissipating into the air, and Jubei standing with one hand on his sword and the other on his sheath. The only problem Dante had with the situation was that Jubei was about eight yards away, and the sword was currently in the sheath.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Dante. "Do you have telekinesis, or some other mind power?"  
  
Jubei laughed, his shaggy black hair and shining eyes visible for the first time. "No," he answered. "I'm just fast."  
  
Dante looked a little confused for a moment, and then seemed to understand. "Wait... are you saying that you stuck so fast, you created a blade of force that cut through that Sin from that far away? It's amazing that you managed to hurt a Sin at all. That really is some sword, isn't it?"  
  
Jubei rolled his neck, creating the audible sound of bones cracking. "Yeah. Those demons messed up my hat, though. You know how hard it is to find a good quality sedge hat in your time?"  
  
Dante gawked at the strange samurai. This was getting stranger by the second...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Me: Well, there you are. The next installment will come along soon. How are you enjoying it? If you like it, send a review in. If you don't, send a review in. If you just don't care, don't send one in. That would be a waste of everybody's time. Thanks!  
  
Dante: Oh, and I'm the whiner, huh? Who's complaining about his broken hat?  
  
Jubei: You wouldn't understand...  
  
Me: Dante, I can make you wear a hat if you want. Envisions Dante in Cowboy Hat  
  
Dante: No, that's alright. Heh heh, just kiddin... I hate it when the author gets that look in his eyes. 


End file.
